Pilot
|image= IATN-Promo-Stills-09-Fauna.jpg |imagecaption= |airDate= January 28, 2019 |writer= Sam Sheridan |director= Patty Jenkins |previousEpisode= |nextEpisode= Phenomenon of Interference }} is the first episode of ‘I Am the Night.’ It premiered on Monday, January 28, 2019, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Fauna Hodel (India Eisley), a naïve young girl growing up outside of Reno, Nevada, embarks on a desperate quest to discover who she is. In Los Angeles, Jay Singletary (Chris Pine), a former Marine turned hack reporter covers a gruesome murder. [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/i-am-night/i-am-night-episode-synopses I Am the Night Episodes Synopses — Pilot.] Cast Starring *Chris Pine as Jay Singletary *India Eisley as Fauna Hodel *Jefferson Mays as George Hodel *Leland Orser as Peter Sullivan *Yul Vazquez as Billis *Dylan Smith as Sepp *Golden Brooks as Jimmy Lee *Jay Paulson as Ohls *Connie Nielsen as Corinna Hodel Guest Starring *Ade Chike Torbert as Calvin *Dabier as Lewis *Devon Bostick as Tommy *Sheila Shaw as Sister Sarah *Theo Marshall as Detective Cuddy Co-Starring *Seth Ayott as Officer Smith *Darren Bluestone as Surfer 2 *Sean Bolger as Cop *Katrina Bowden as Blonde Woman *Laura Colbert as Brinda *Evan Allen-Gessesse as Coroner's Aid #2 *Charlie Gillespie as Surfer Hank *Iyana Halley as Sharon *Sarah J. Halstead as Giggling Girl #1 *Britt Kyle as Giggling Girl #2 *Jane Morris as Nurse *Ole Olofson as Artist Type Guy #1 *Cece Paige as Mary Lou *David Raibon as Stanley *Thellas Sanders as Coroner's Aide *Scott Subiono as Artist Type Guy #2 *Jenna Vogeler as Betsy *Tim Ware as Bald Man *Mariko Wordell as Yuna Quotes *'Pat:' "I don't want to be different. I just want to be normal — like everybody else." *'Sharon' (to Pat): "I'ma see if that light skin scratch off! I'ma see if that blood is black!" *'Jay Singletary:' "Another stupid little murder about nothing that'll change nothing, and nobody cares." *'Peter Sullivan:' "Some stories you can't tell. ... Some stories don't want to be told. Some stories will eat you alive." *'Jimmy Lee:' "It is hard raising a mixed-race child, waiting on her skin to darken." *'Jimmy Lee' (to Pat): "'' You. Fauna Hodel. You're Fauna!" *'Lewis''' (to Pat): "If you find out who you are and find your rich family, why would you want to come back here?" *'Corinna Hodel' (to Pat): "Your grandfather, he's a very, very dangerous man. Stay away from him." Gallery |-|Stills= File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E01-HR-Praise.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E01-Script-Excerpt-Jay.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E01-Jay-Malibu.jpeg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-07-Jay_Singletary.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-08-Street.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E02-06-Jay.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-17-Jimmy-Lee.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E01-Reporter-Jay.jpeg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-Instagram-Jay-Singletary-Photographer.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-14-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-09-Fauna.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-16-Jimmy-Lee.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-E01-01-Jay.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-15-George-Hodel.jpg File:IATN-Promo-Stills-16-George-Hodel.jpeg Photo by Clay Enos and Barry J. Holmes. of [[TNT].] |-|Behind the Scenes= File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-jenkins-02.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins-Jefferson-Mays.jpg File:BTS-IATN-Patty-Jenkins-Chris-Pine.jpg File:BTS-Promo-Stills-11-Fauna.jpg Videos I Am the Night Trapped in the Morgue CLIP TNT I Am the Night "Is This Jay Singletary?" CLIP TNT I Am the Night "Who's Calling?" CLIP TNT I Am the Night Series Overview TNT Inside “I Am the Night” TNT Notes *Chris Pine's character spies in Hollywood's ultimate hiding spot: Malibu. During the 1960s, it was dubbed "Malibu Movie Colony" after celebrities infamously started renting out houses there for privacy and their illicit liaisons. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1090068159481155585 I Am the Night — LA History, Malibu Movie Colony.] * The LA City Morgue was the site of many press frenzies and journalists eager to get the inside scoop. Most notably: the infamous case of the “Black Dahlia”. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1090075361856159744 I Am the Night — LA History, LA City Morgue.] * The LAPD office was the site of the infamous "Watts Riots" in 1965. Rioting for six whole days, this was just the beginning of the city's war on justice in Los Angeles. [https://twitter.com/IAmTheNightTNT/status/1090081673574862848 I Am the Night — LA History, LAPD Office.] References Category:Episodes (I Am the Night)